


Daddy sounds much better than Greg

by Thebadlydrawncat



Series: Exploring Mycroft's fetish's [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Ageplay, Butt Plugs, Cock Cages, Daddy Kink, Daddy greg, Daddy!Kink, Daddykink, Diapers, Greg Lestrade - Freeform, Humiliation, Humiliation kink, Lestrade - Freeform, Little mycroft, M/M, Mycroft, Mycroft Holmes - Freeform, Pegging, Verbal Humiliation, anthea (sherlock) - Freeform, blankie, mystrade, pacfiers, pull ups, sexual age play, sexual ageplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:10:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6704032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebadlydrawncat/pseuds/Thebadlydrawncat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft accidentally calls Greg daddy during sex, they decide to explore it a bit more. Mycroft soon realizes Daddy sounds much better then Greg</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. calling Greg daddy

**Author's Note:**

> more tags to be added as we progress

The first time Mycroft had called Greg daddy during sex he had thought nothing of it, merely brushed it aside.

Mycroft never said anything about it, they had always have a very colourful sex life.

As it gradually began to happen more Greg decided it was best to talk about it.

After a night of fucking Greg pulled mycroft close "Myc" he said after they had both finished panting and were calm.

"yes, Gregory?" The elder Holmes turned on his side and curled into his husbands side. He putting o Greg's chest and looking up at him through heavy lashes.

"you keep calling me daddy-" Mycroft flushed straight away "-I was wondering if you'd like to explore that more"

"Okay" Holmes said embarrassed "I think I'd like that...Daddy"

Greg smirked and rubbed his back "now go asleep, we both have work tomorrow"

* * *

 

The first time they decided to just have sex as they normally would but Greg would lay into it instead of ignoring it.

Mycroft walked into the bedroom and grinned seeing his husband already in bed reading, ageing was treating Greg well. But he had just gotten reading glasses.

The elder Holmes licked his lips and stripped and walked over sitting next to Greg kissing his cheek

"Hello" Lestrade smiled and turned giving his husband a chaste kiss.

Mycroft moved closer kissing and sucking on Greg's neck.

"If that's what-" Greg moaned "-you wanted, you could have just said"

he turned and put his book down and took off his glasses.

"no" Mycroft said quickly "leave the glasses on"

Greg raised a grey eyebrow but didn't say anything more.

Mycroft moved into Greg's lap and kissed his neck again.

the sound of Greg's moans filled the room. Greg awkwardly make work of getting undressed.

"hands and knees" Lestrade told him grabbing a bottle of lube from the top drawer in the nightstand.

Mycroft hurriedly did so, he had a stressful day at the office stopping a war from breaking out, what he needed right now was a good hard fuck.

Greg lubed up three fingers slowly pushing the first in.

Mycroft groaned as Greg began to move his finger in and out occasionally poking his prostate.

"fuck" The elder Holmes breath.

Greg gradually added the other two, Mycroft moaned and groaned as Lestrade fucked him with his fingers.

"I think you're ready"

"yes, please! just fuck me already!" Holmes begged his cock hard against his stomach.

Greg lubes up his cock then slowly pushes it in.

"Daddy please!" Mycroft shouted, now desperate.

Greg pushed in all the way bottoming out and moaning.

"you want daddy to fuck you huh?" he asked rolling his hips and thrusting hard.

"yes-s" mycroft moaned his arms collapsing so his head was against the sheets and his arse was in the air.

"have you been a good boy today?" Greg as repeating his movements, giving mycroft hip a slap.

Mycroft almost almost came then but pulled himself together "yes daddy!" he moaned and moved back fucking himself on Greg's cock.

Greg pulled out completely sitting down "come here and ride me baby"

Mycroft crawled over on shaky arms seating himself on Greg's cock moaning, bottoming out.

"daddy it's so big!" Mycroft told him fucking himself.

they both moaned, Greg began stroking Mycroft's cock. Mycroft was so wound up be came quickly. Mycroft tightened around Greg as he came riding out his orgasm.

Greg thrusted up into him coming.

mycroft rolled off Greg allowing him to get up. Lestrade got up getting a wet flannel and cleaning them both up.

Greg got back in pulling the elder Holmes close "enjoy that?"

Mycroft yawned "best. sex. ever" he fell asleep snuggled into his husband.

 

 


	2. Baby has a bad dream

Next time they decided to play out a scene, they still both felt there was more to try.

"you know we can never have children now" Greg stated once they had written down their list of things to try.

"Yes, I'm aware" mycroft nodded.

"Then lets begin, my baby boy"

Mycroft blushed a bright red.

* * *

  
Greg was watching tv in bed when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Lestrade called in a soft but commanding tone.

The door opened and mycroft was stood there, he was wearing his normal pyjamas. Greg had suggested more child like ones but they decided to pace themselves.

He was holding a blanket and his hair was mused making him look much younger.

"Awh, you okay baby?"

"Had a bad dream, daddy" he mumbled walking in and climbing onto the bed still clutching the blanket.

"Now you want to sleep in here?" Mycroft nodded.

"Alright, lay down"

"Wait daddy, rock me sleep special way?" Mycroft asked.

Greg smirked "okay baby. Let daddy get you ready then"

Mycroft removed his pants and underwear and laid on his back spreading his legs.

"Awh, look at you. Daddies little whore. Spreading his legs for anything and everything"

Mycroft's cock began to fill out at those words, he moaned softly moving his legs wider.

Greg lubed up three fingers and pushed the first two in effortlessly.

Mycroft moaned "daddy!" Greg put Mycroft's thump in his mouth "hush baby, it's bed time"

Mycroft groaned, they hadn't talked about this. He sucked happily as his daddy had told him to.

Greg pushed the third in fucking mycroft with them slowly till his husband was a mess beneath him.

"No you stay there while daddy gets his cock ready"

Mycroft laid there passively on his back looking up at the roof sucking his thumb. Something about this just felt right to him, maybe they could try do something that didn't end in sex. He pushed that thought away for later.

Greg got back to his position earlier and lubed up his cock. He then picked mycroft up checking he was lined up then pushed him down.

Mycroft moaned and whimpered as he slipped down onto Greg "Mmm Daddy!" He said around his thumb.

Greg moaned with him.

Greg held mycroft to his chest as he rocked him on his cock occasionally thrusting up into him. Mycroft moaned with each thrust as Greg hit his prostate.

"Daddy!"

Greg stroked his cock "awh look baby, you're so hard, you want to come?"

"'ease daddy!" Mycroft said around his thumb as Greg thrusted continuously up into him.

Lestrade reached between them and began to stroke Mycroft's cock.

It took a few more thrusts to his prostate before be was coming between them "Daddy! Daddy!"

Mycrofts tightening heat was too much for Greg as he thrusted up into him a final time before spilling into him.

Greg slowly helped mycroft off him and laid him back down going to get a wet flannel.

Mycroft's eyes began to flutter closed as Greg cleaned him up "Greg, can we try this properly when we go away for the long weekend?"

"What do you mean?" Lestrade asked after cleaning him up. He dressed himself but left mycroft, just his blanket from before covering him as he gipped the edge.

"Can we try this as in you act like my daddy and I act this way. We can talk about it properly before we go and I'll buy all the supplies" he was bitting the blanket in worry.

"I'd love to" greg grinned "but we're starting now, I thought you might ask that so I got these" he held up a thick padded diaper.

"We'll try this out in our everyday and see how it goes. Now these ones are for bedtime. There nice and thick. I have normal ones for just around the house and then theres pull ups for work so nobody will notice. We'll talk about the rest in the morning"

Before mycroft could say anything Greg was lifting his legs and setting a diaper under it, greg powered him before strapping it shut. He couldn't bring his legs together due to the thickness.

For some reason this felt more right to him.

"Thank you" he breath beginning to fall fast asleep.

Greg pushed a pacifier into his mouth.

The elder holmes blinked down at it but said nothing as he fell asleep curled up with his blankie.


	3. what can I say? baby is a whore

Mycroft woke up wondering if last nights events had been a dream, the pacifier in his mouth quickly informed him it had not.

He hadn't used the diaper during the night so he sat up in bed. Mycroft glanced at the clock it was eight and he'd have to leave for nine. he decided to wake Gregory to have their much needed conversation now.

Greg was awake the second mycroft sat up, he said nothing glancing up at the auburn beauty. He sat up smiling

"awh look my baby is already up" Lestrade pulled him into him lap.

Mycroft took out the pacifier and rested against Greg "we need to talk about everything"

"I agree"

"would you like to go first?" Mycroft asked, when Greg nodded he listened up.

"well I think we should try it for a week, we get back on our trip on Monday and we're leaving on Thursday, we can see how it is in our regular routine and on special occasions. today is only Monday. Any input so far?"

Mycroft shook his head, agreeing so far.

"Now as my baby there will be a couple rules. I won't try to control your work like and you won't control mine" he kissed Mycroft's temple. "but you will be required to wear pull ups when at work. I'll call Anthea, I think she'll be more than happy to help"

Greg smirked, something they had both always liked was humiliation, now it was so natural they didn't have to ask if it would be okay, they knew each others limits, plus if something went wrong there was always a safeword.

Mycroft blushed, he probably wouldn't go in the diaper or pull up but if anyone could train him into using it, it would be Anthea.

"you always have lunch in your office so I'll call ahead so Anthea know what to bring you"

"when you get home you're to get straight into your normal diaper. But I think until you're used to this new routine Daddy is going to put your small little baby cock in a cage and plug you up your tight little hole"

Mycroft almost moaned at the words.

"All of that okay?" Greg asked.

"yes, definitely, yes" the elder Holmes agreed.

"well lets have breakfast then get you ready for your first day pretending to be a big boy"

* * *

 

After breakfast Greg made mycroft lay down on a changing mat "you were very prepared, Daddy" Mycroft giggled.

"I know, I thought ahead" he smiled.

he gave mycroft a small wash before putting his cock cage on. they had only really used it for punishments. it was bright pink and tiny, to accommodate mycrofts cock.

next a round plug was lubed up and slowly pushed in. mycroft panted and squirmed "daddy please" he begged wanting more.

"maybe if you're a good boy tonight" he sneered before powering mycroft's privets and putting the pull up on him.

"don't you look so cute. I wish I could just take you out like this" Greg picked him up leaving him to dress himself for work.

* * *

 

"Morning Anthea" The government official said to his assistant who was seated at her desk, he walked past her and into his office taking a seat.

she got up following him into his office and closing the door.

"Sir Gregory said the first thing I was to do when you arrive is to check you're dry. please stand up" she didn't even look up from her blackberry as she ordered him to stand.

Holmes flushed "I'm dry"

"did I ask you if you were dry, little boy?" she looked up at him, that was always dangerous. Mycroft and Anthea were very close and she had no problem assisting Greg in their privet life.

"no" he looked down, voice becoming smaller.

"then why are you still sitting, over here so I can check"

Mycroft blushed bright red as he got up and stood in front of his assistant.

she pulled back his trousers and had a feel of his pull up, pushing the plug in more smirking "I think your plug is a bit lose. I better take it out and fix it back in properly"

"no thank you, Anthea. I think it shall be okay" he squirmed away.

"Ah ah ah no, I believe your daddy would want me to fix it. wouldn't he?"

Mycroft blushed redder that before, Greg had obviously given her permission to do all this, or he had ordered her to do it. either way mycroft felt extremely happy inside.

"yes, he would"

"well drop you trousers while I lock the door, I can't wait to see your little pull ups"

mycroft did as he was told dropping his trousers and waiting as Anthea locked the door.

"awh, there so cute" she walked back over pulling it down and chuckling at the cock cage cupping it "awh does little Mycroft have a little cock to match?"

Mycroft brought his thumb to his mouth nodding.

"awh, well turn and bend over the desk little one and give me a better look"

Holmes obediently did so, Greg had taught him well after all, he bent over the desk, his ass on full display.

She pulled out the plug effortlessly, mycroft let out a small whimper. 

"I think the only way it's going to fit in there snuggly for the day is if you get a proper fucking. so why don't you call your daddy right now and ask him to let you be fucked" 

Mycroft looked back at her and nodded picking up his phone and calling his Daddy, he knew better than to sit up or try move.

Greg's phone buzzed on his desk as he watched the live feed of Mycroft's office Anthea had set up.

"hello baby, you okay?" he answered innocently.

"yes daddy, Anthea said my plug was lose and I need to be fucked. can you come fuck me?" he asked needy.

"sorry baby I'm working now. but I know someone who can...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm not sure who should fuck Mycroft. should it be John or Anthea? or just some random character? if you want to leave your imput comment it. I'll probably upload tomorrow or something


	4. Daddy's little princess

"Daddy wants to talk to you" Mycroft stated offering the phone to Anthea.

Anthea took the phone and walked away having a hushed conversation with Greg.

mycroft laid against the desk passively sucking his thumb waiting for Anthea to come back.

when she did she put the phone on the table. "Your daddy thought it best I fuck you. so I'll grab the strap on your daddy left for emergency's and some lube. I don think you need to be prepared. do you baby?"

"okay"

"Ah ah be a good boy and respond properly"

Mycroft's arouse began to climb again, his cock would be filling if it could.

"I don't need to be prepared cause I've had a plug in, thank you for agreeing to fuck me, Auntie A"

"Aren't you a fast learner" Anthea smirked giving his side a slap and going to find what she needed "but you know what I like you to call your little hole. so ask me nicely to fuck you"

he flushed remembering "P-Please Auntie A, please fuck my boy pussy so my plug can stay in all day"

"good boy!" she praised ruffling his hair.

he smiled then pouted when she pulled his thumb from his mouth looking up at her. "well since we don't have a pacifier here for you at the moment you and keep your plug warm" before he could respond the plug was forced into his mouth. he began to suck on it like her had with the pacifier last night.

there was something so wrong about loving how this treatment made him feel mycroft thought. but he was too happy to care.

Anthea walked around behind him "let me here you beg again baby"

he moved up letting the plug out with a wet pop "please fuck my boy pussy, Auntie A" he whimpered before going back to sucking on the plug.

she smirked "well since you asked so nicely" she pushed in slowly as she began to fuck him with the medium sized strap on.

the elder Holmes moaned and whimpered around the plug, it was definitely a bad idea to let her hear him moaning mycroft thought as she began to thrust faster and harder.

"you're enjoying this are you? too bad your little baby cock isn't able to get hard. I think this is enough to keep the plug in. but maybe you'd like to fuck yourself on this for awhile, would you like that kid?"

"Yes Auntie A!" Mycroft began fucking himself on the strap on happily before he remembered he wouldn't be able to come.

he slowed down before he was back in his original position over the desk "all done" he continued to suck on the plug waiting for Anthea's next order.

"You're after leaking all over your pull up. I think you need a change mister" 

she unlocked the door to grab the changing bag Greg had left before locking it once again.

The brunet set down the changing mat before calling mycroft over. he waddled over laying own and she cleaned him up and took off the trousers around his ankles and the pull up around his thighs.

"your daddy said if you're a good boy you can have naptime at lunch. would you like that?"

"maybe" he nodded sucking his thumb.

anthea kissed his forehead before pushing the plug in "see, doesn't that feel better"

"yes Auntie A"

* * *

 

After that things went back to normal. Anthea read Mycroft's his schedule for the day -A meeting before lunch there nothing more after-

Once the meeting was over. a terribly boring affair in mycroft's opinion, he sat back in his office chair wait for lunch. he knew Greg had called about this and he was curious to see what his husband had made Anthea prepare.

a few minutes later the blue eyed assistant walked in holding a sandwich cut like a star and a purple sippy cup filled with juice.

part of himself wanted to sneered and tell her to bring him something else. the other half wanted to suck his thumb and ask her to feed him. instead of doing either he smiled and thanked her as she placed it in front of him.

Anthea cut up the sandwich before leaving him be.

Mycroft began to eat taking sips of his juice.

When Anthea came back in all the sandwich was gone. she smiled and sat on the couch in mycroft's office and patted her lap "come over little boy"

Holmes did so obediently "haven't finished my juice" he told her clutching it.

"I seen, you can keep sipping on it through out the day. now do you still want a nap little one?"

Mycroft glanced at the clock, he still had an hour and a half of his lunch break left. he nodded as he turned back to Anthea 

"yes please"

"okay, well lets get you changed, then I'll feed you a bottle and you can go down for your nap"

Mycroft looked at her confused "change? change into what? my pull up is still dry, Auntie A"

She chuckled "into some nap time pajamas and a sleeping diaper. you can't sleep in your suit or in a pull up. you're so little you'll probably have a accident"

he nodded and she helped him change. Greg had gotten anthea to go out and get all the supplies for Mycroft, one of those things she had gotten had been new sets of pajamas. she set him in the plain blue ones and made sure his sleeping diaper was secure.

Mycroft was happily sucking his thumb then Anthea pulled it out once again.

she brought him back over to the couch sitting him on her lap, she began to feed him the bottle. he could taste something extra but he couldn't get just what it was. sugar? vanilla? 

he thought hard on it, well he tried. he was beginning to get sleepy.

eventually he finished the bottle and Anthea put a pacifier in his mouth, then handed him his blankie.

Mycroft soon fell fast asleep.

* * *

 

When Mycroft woke up he was shocked. his diaper was full, he laid there in shock horror unsure what to do.

Anthea came in and looked down at him "oh, did little Mycie use his diaper"

"don't know what happened Auntie A!" he said confused still in his tired state.

"I think you're far too little to be here. lets get you changed and send you home. you didn't have anything to do anyway just boring old paperwork. but that's for grown ups isn't it baby?"

"Yes auntie A" Mycroft said still confused. he stood and laid on the matt as told as she changed him, creating a big blush from Mycroft. she put him in a diaper and helped him dress sending him home.

Daddy would surely want to hear all about his day

* * *

 

When Greg got home he was greeted by a reading Mycroft on their couch, he was wearing his diaper and one of the new pajamas sets he had been given. when he noticed Greg he got up and smiled "daddy! how was work?"

Lestrade smiled "boring" he picked mycroft up who giggled and got comfortable against him.

The new daddy dom smiled as his husband began to recount his day.

"wow, you went in your diaper like a big boy!" he smiled encouragingly earning a blush from the younger man.

"I know daddy! Think auntie A may have drugged me" he shrugged and snuggled into Greg "daddy take the cage off please" 

"why baby?" Greg looked down at him.

"It's pink and girly!"

"well you are daddies little princess aren't you? actually I don't think you're dressed properly to be daddies little princess., lets go dress you"

Greg headed upstairs with a pleading mycroft, Greg laid him on their bed and smirked "no baby, I think this will suit you more"

Lestrade removed everything from him except the cage "lets give you a shave baby. daddies princess and baby has to be hairless" he whispered in his ear before proceeding to help his partner have his body clean from hair apart from on his head.

"now a new butt plug" Greg was able to slip the one in without a word as it was a very small plug that had a pink gem at the end. mycroft shuddered.

Greg put him in pink pull ups and pink Pyjamas that said princess to match. he smirked down at the pouting mycroft. 

"what do you say?"

"Thank you, daddy" he said still not too happy about being changed

Greg knew he secretly liked it or he would have safe worded.

"lets go have dinner" 


	5. Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> going to do a fluff chapter soon, thoughts?

Greg carried the still sulking Mycroft downstairs "are you hungry, princess?"

He nodded "what for dinner?"

"well first of all daddy got you a surprise" Mycroft looked around curiously for his surprise.

When they entered the kitchen, his eyes went wide "for me daddy?" he asked, pointing to the adult high chair beside the kitchen table.

"all for you baby" Lestrade brought him over settling the boy in the chair.

"now you just need a bib"

"don't need a bib daddy, I'm a big boy"

Greg chuckled "you're neither big or a boy"

Mycroft looked down at himself, it was true. he was neither.

Lestrade secured a bib around his neck before proceeding to feed him.

after they had both eaten Greg took Mycroft into the living room.

he laid him flat on his back in the middle of their rug.

Greg took off his pyjama bottoms, rubbing his husband's inner thigh.

"don't you look adorable. Flat on your back, like the little tart you are. I bet you're dying for daddy's cock"

The auburn haired boy whimpered "Yes daddy. Uncage me and you'll see how much I want you"

Greg tutted "I don't know baby. Do you think you deserve to be uncaged?"

"Yes daddy! been good all day! ask anthea!"

"I'll make you a deal, baby. John is coming over to test some toys, If you are a good little bo-girl, Daddy will take off your cage and allow you to come"

"John going to see me this?!" His eyes went wide, John has come over once or twice before when he had wanted Greg and Mycroft's opinion on toys for either him or sherlock.

"yes. now the the rules are you do as asked without question. If you need to safe word though I doubt you will feel free"

Mycroft nodded and looks at the living room when the doorbell rang "looks like our guest is here" he smirked

**_To be continued_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know if you have suggestions for other chapters! As you may have noticed most characters will make a guest appearance at some point. who do you want to see next?


End file.
